


Good Morning

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, More domestic fluff, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Kotori is bad at waking up in the morning, and Eli is a restless sleeper. More domestic fluff.





	

Minami Kotori woke up with an elbow in her mouth.

“Gerroff.” She mumbled as audibly as she could, given the situation at hand, and tried to push the arm away. Away from her mouth, that is.  
After multiple unsuccessful tries, her sleepiness overtook her once again, and with the remaining bit if her strength, she punched the arm as hard as she could (which was not very strong, given that she was half asleep), her brain muddled with sleep and irritation. The person attached to the arm gave a slurred and slightly mournful “Ouch,” and finally withdrew the arm. Kotori let out a sigh of relief, and went back to trying to sleep. 

“That hurt, you know. Now I’m wide awake.” Eli mumbled as she looked over at Kotori with half closed eyes, still not fully awake, rubbing her injured elbow. “Well, good morning, or something.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kotori mumbled back, drawing the covers up to her neck, still fighting back sleep. “I had a great night’s sleep, with your arm in my mouth and all. How about you?”

“What a grouch.” Eli chuckled a bit, propping herself up with her left arm, and poked her girlfriend’s cheek. “You better be glad I’m used to your crappy morning moods, because I would have hit you right back.” The other girl slightly pouted, then whispered,

“Yeah, okay. But you know what, I’m” –a yawn- “Too tired to deal with this. Goodnight-“

She was interrupted by Eli suddenly rolling over and draping herself on her stomach, smiling angelically in her face while slowly pressing her to certain death. “Rise and shine.”

“Hey! You’re heavy. Get off.” Kotori wailed, and tried to push her off. Her efforts were in vain, and the struggle ended in a matter of minutes, with Eli announcing her victory as she hauled Kotori up from her position on the bed to the bathroom, Kotori rubbing her eyes and complaining all the way. 

A hasty shower later, Kotori reemerged from the bathroom in a much more refreshed mood. A fresh change of clothes also helped, as she had pulled on whatever she could find on her bed before falling asleep. She loved her job, working at a publishing company, but lately she had come home late, exhausted. Yesterday had been a tough day, and after dragging a half asleep Eli from the couch to the bed and quickly changing, she had fallen asleep right away. She smiled, remembering Eli mumbling a sleepy “Welcome back” and kissing her cheek, and her arguing that no, she wasn’t tired, she was just fine! before staggering in Kotori’s arms, lightly snoring. Note to self, she thought happily, her spirits considerably lifted. A sleepy Eli is a very cute Eli. 

She found Eli in the living room, cross legged on the couch and reading quietly. She looked behind her as she hear Kotori’s footsteps approaching, smiled, and said,  
“Now, are you going to give me a ‘good morning’?” She patted the seat next to her, and Kotori couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s words. Sitting down on the couch, she leaned against the taller girl’s shoulder and played with the hem of her shirt before saying shyly, 

“Good morning.” And lightly kissed her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Kotori isn't my best girl (I don't have one, in fact) but I really enjoy writing her. Especially in the anime, I felt like she was such a wasted character, reduced to the 'angelic friend' role, so imagining her in situations like these make me feel really happy and fulfilled.  
> I based this story off of my headcanon that Kotori is really grumpy in the morning, and has a hard time waking up, while Eli snores a lot and tosses and turns.  
> I really wasn't sure how to end this;; I hope it doesn't come off as too abrupt.  
> Hope you enjoyed more of my rarepair dump! Thanks for taking the time to read this.  
> Any feedback, as well as kudos, are appreciated.


End file.
